Patent Documents 1, 2, and 4 disclose techniques that involve a light emitting unit (LED) or a vibrating unit (vibrator) as a means of notifying a user that a communication is being performed when a noncontact IC card embedded in a portable terminal device is being used. Meanwhile, Patent Document 3 discloses a technique of displaying various kinds of information on a portable terminal device through various vibration patterns of a vibrator.
As a method of controlling vibrations of a wireless telephone device, Patent Document 5 discloses a technique by which the wireless telephone device placed on a desk can be prevented from generating noise or moving and falling off the desk due to the vibration, by detecting the noise generated by the vibration of the vibrator and then reducing the intensity of the vibration of the vibrator. Further, a mobile terminal device disclosed in Patent Document 6 receives electromagnetic waves from an external reader/writer, and notifies a user of the contents of the electromagnetic waves in accordance with the reception.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-274874    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-303360    [Patent Document 3] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-157642    [Patent Document 4] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-060748.    [Patent Document 5] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-129120    [Patent Document 6] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-074102